youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Plusle
Plusle (Japanese: プラスル Prasle) is an introduced in Generation III. While it is not known to evolve into or from any Pokémon, it does seem to be related to . Biology Plusle is cream-colored bipedal Pokémon with red markings. It has a dot-like nose, and a cream-colored plus sign in the middle of its circular red cheeks. It has long, flat ears that are mostly red. Its limbs are stubby and digitless, and it has red front paws. Its short tail is tipped with a red plus sign. Plusle can create sparkly pom-poms by shorting out the electrical current in its palms. It uses these pom-poms to cheer on its teammates, and will cry loudly if they lose. It climbs telephone poles to absorb electricity. It lives in In the anime Major appearances Plusle debuted alongside in A Different Kind of Misty!. Both Pokémon were owned by Thatcher, who was responsible for protecting a lighthouse. The two reappeared in Cheer Pressure, where Thatcher was training them to be cheerleaders. Both were often seen outside of their Poké Balls. Elijah used a Plusle and Minun as actors in Lights, Camerupt, Action!. The plot of the movie was that Pikachu, Plusle, and Minun were setting out to rescue Princess from an evil . A Plusle and Minun appeared as supporting characters in Destiny Deoxys, serving as the story's comic relief. The pair helped Tory Lund to overcome his fear of Pokémon. Both briefly reappeared in a montage in The Rise of Darkrai, which chronicled the preceding nine s. Solana's Plusle appeared with her each time she made an appearance, except Pokémon Ranger and the Kidnapped Riolu! Part 1 and Part 2. It is the only one so far not to be seen with a Minun partner. A Plusle appeared alongside its counterpart in Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn! and Playing the Performance Encore!, under the ownership of Ursula. Also, in the former, one appeared along with a Minun in 's flashback when she confessed that, as a child, she had a fear of both of them. Minor appearances A Plusle appeared in A Fan with a Plan. A Plusle appeared in PK13. A Plusle had a cameo appearance alongside Minun in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate! where they were rescued by Team A.C.T. A Plusle appeared in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade as one of the Pokémon watching 's concert. Multiple Plusle appeared in The Future Is Now, Thanks to Determination!, where they were among the being controlled by . A Plusle appeared in Performing with Fiery Charm! alongside Minun, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in the Dendemille Town Pokémon Showcase. It reappeared in A Performance Pop Quiz! alongside Minun and its Trainer, where they participated in the Anistar City Showcase; and again in Master Class is in Session!, where it was used in the Master Class Showcase in Gloire City. A Plusle appeared in Pikachu and the Pokémon Music Squad. It was among the Pokémon residing in a forest. A Plusle appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Plusle appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate! alongside a Minun; both were under the ownership of an unnamed Trainer. Pokédex entries , giving celebratory when a teammate does well.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga owned a Plusle that he met at the Abandoned Ship in Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun I. He later appeared on , where together with Sapphire's Minun, helped the two rivals learn how to work as a Double Battle team. In the Pokémon Chamo-Chamo ☆ Pretty ♪ manga A Plusle appeared in CCP09, in which it competed in a ness along with its rival and Haruka's Torchic. It managed to win the competition, having received 34 votes. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Plusle is the only known Pokémon of Hareta's father, Kaisei. It seems to be related to Hareta's Minun. It first appeared in Hareta's Excellent New Partner...Minun?!. In the Pokémon Ranger - the Comic manga Solana has a Plusle as her Partner Pokémon who is the counterpart to Lunick's . She was used to battle Tiffany and broke her Super Styler and defeated her. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. Brawl Excess data found on the game disc includes data for seven playable characters cut from the final roster, including Plusle and Minun as a tag team akin to the Ice Climbers. However, in the final version of the game, Plusle just appears as a random trophy alongside Minun. Trophy information It appears with its counterpart, Minun. "Cheering Pokémon. Plusle and Minun produce positive and negative energy, respectively. They both love cheering on their partners and place the encouragement of their partners over their own safety. To cheer, they short their electric currents to produce sparks that grow in intensity as their partners get into trouble." Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Pinball: Ruby & Sapphire: Plusle combines with to produce an electric current blocking the entrance to the Poké Mart on the Sapphire Field. * Pokémon Colosseum: A Plusle is Duking's favorite Pokémon. After Cipher kidnaps it, he is forced into inaction. Wes rescues the Pokémon and Plusle decides to join him as thanks. * : Plusle is the partner of Solana. After the end credits, it also feels a bond with Lunick. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} Trade in Fortree City}} }} |} |} , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , , and , National Park |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Swarm)}} (Swarm)}} |area= }} |} |} (Tall grass or Horde Encounter)}} (Horde Encounter)}} (Horde Encounter)}} (Tall grass or Horde Encounter)}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Hatch from }} |area=Secret Storage 16, Endless Level 16, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |} |} |area=Factory: Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Conductor Room: Rumbling Magnetic Motors}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (15th release)}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas)}} |area=Area 20: Stage 04}} |} |} Plusle will not appear in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team until a rescue mission involving it has been completed, using a Wonder Mail code such as the following: :F ? R P F ? ... ? ? + 7 ? :C T ? H 6 4 ? 0 R ? ? ? :Objective: Escort Plusle to Minun on floor 5 of Thunderwave Cave. In events |PokéPark Egg Plusle|Japanese|Japan|5|March 12 to May 8, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Plusle}} |Gather More Pokémon! Fifth Campaign Plusle|Japanese|Japan|10|March 21 to April 9, 2006|link=List of Gather More Pokémon! Campaign event Pokémon#Plusle}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Discharge|Electric|Special|80|100|15||'}} |Fake Tears|Dark|Status|—|100|20}} |Lucky Chant|Normal|Status|—|—|30}} |Sing|Normal|Status|—|55|15}} |Sweet Kiss|Fairy|Status|—|75|10}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20|* }} |Wish|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Plusle shares its with its partner . They are both known as the Cheering Pokémon. * Plusle and Minun have the same base stat total and the same base stats, although the stat distribution is different with Plusle being more offense-oriented and Minun being more defense-oriented. *He appears in Rocky Gets A Pokemon and becomes Rocky's adopted Pokemon. *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more movie spoof travels. Origin It seems to be based on a , or . It could also be an incarnation of a positive electric charge. Name origin Plusle and Prasle are derived from プラス purasu, meaning plus, as in something with a positive electrical charge. A partial anagram of pulse may also be present in its name. In other languages |es=Plusle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Plusle|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Plusle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=플러시 Plusy|komeaning=Corruption of the English word |zh_cmn=正電拍拍 / 正电拍拍 Zhèngdiànpāipāi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Positive charge clapping" |hi=प्लासेल Plusle|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Пласл Plasl|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Ruby's Plusle External links |} Category:Characters Category:Ranger Partner Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Pokemon Characters de:Plusle es:Plusle fr:Posipi it:Plusle ja:プラスル zh:正电拍拍